you saved my butt
by caitlinjean
Summary: sonny is hurt by some one she loved. tears, feelings and fro-yos are spilt, and new bonds are made. channy! -one shot- the story is better than the summary. though, that's not much of an achievement. lol


I strutted into Sonny and Blondie's dressing room, looking to annoy one of them. I found Sonny curled up on her couch crying. I'd barely made it in the door when she heard me, a new stream of tears flowing, picked up the pillow next to the one she was leaning on and threw it at me.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled louder than I'd ever heard her yell before (come to think of it, that was louder than I'd ever heard anyone yell). She got up, marched over to me, pushed me out and slammed the door.

The blonde Random came around the corner; her high heels clacking loudly on the studio hallway floor and yelled at me, "What did you do, Cooper?"

I turned around, ready to run when Nick and Brady (whatever their names are) came around the corner and crossed their arms like they were security guards or something.

"I don't know!" I cried honestly. I jumped when the little kid with the funny pigtails jumped out of an air vent. I looked around at the Randoms; Blondie stood with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face, the two guys stood arms crossed and legs apart and the little one assumed a fighting stance and a look that said 'if you dare lie to us, I will kill you'. I took a step back and I was now pressed up against Sonny's dressing room door.

"Guys, I swear, I don't know what I did wrong!" I said. Just then, I heard a giggle from the other side of the door. I smiled. It was nice to hear Sonny laughing after just seeing her that upset. I thought of opening the door and retreating out of the other door but I didn't want to barge in on Sonny again. The four Randoms started to come towards me and I crept up the wall slightly.

"Whoa!" I breathed, closing my eyes as I fell backwards onto the floor. I felt myself being dragged and I heard a door shut loudly. I peeked through one eye then opened the other. I was in Sonny's dressing room with Sonny hovering over me, a familiar smirk on her face.

I looked up at her in surprise. She went over to her mirror and began touching up her makeup that was running everywhere from her crying, acting like I wasn't even there. I got up, went over to her and looked at her through the mirror.

"You saved my butt," I said in disbelief. I never would've expected Sonny to help me out... ever.

"Don't get used to it," she laughed. "I only did it to pay you back for the Eric thing. You were the one saving my butt from humiliation."

"Sonny, uh..." I scratched the back of my head, not quite sure how to thank her without sounding ... non-Chad-Dylan-Cooper like. She turned to look at me, tilting her head in confusion. I didn't want to just thank her for saving me, but to thank her for everything that she has done for me over the past however long she's been here and I wanted to apologise for all I've done to her.

"Yes, Chad?" she said slowly. I took a step towards her and she took a step back. "W-what are you doing?"

By now, she was pressed up against the inside of her door, her mouth was slightly open. Her breathing hitched as I stepped closer and bent down. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Then, my lips were on hers; she took a slight step towards me and kissed me back. After what felt like forever, she gently pushed me away. She reached for the door handle, turned it and walked out slowly. Her eyes were wide, mouth still ajar. She shut the door behind her and I leaned against it. I let out an angry moan, punched the door with my fist and walked out the other door.

"What happened, Chip?" the chubby blonde Random asked as soon as I opened the door. I noticed that none of them had changed position.

"Not now," I said blankly. Nora, or whatever her name was, took a step forward and widened her eyes in attempt to frighten or intimidate me. It didn't work. Instead, I gently pushed her out of my way and continued forward. I came to the other girl Random. I had to admit, she did look kind of intimidating, but I knew her weakness.

"Hey, is that a tube of cocoa-mocha-cocoa lipstick?" I cried with fake enthusiasm, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Where?!" she looked around where I was pointing and I left.

"HEY!" they all yelled but I kept walking.

I walked over to the fro-yo machine, having one last frozen yoghurt before I left for the day. As I began to fill my cup, I thought about what happened between me and Sonny.

"Chad!" I heard someone call out behind me. I turned to see Sonny staring at my hands. I must have been zoned out for a while because there was frozen yoghurt all over my hands, my feet and the floor. I felt heat spread across my face and I laughed nervously.

"Oops," I said, looking back at Sonny. She had a smile on her face as she pushed passed me and got her yoghurt. I was still standing behind her when she turned around. Keeping an eye on the four yoghurts she was carrying for her cast-mates, she ran right into me, spilling the frozen goodness all over my front. She looked shocked but I could tell she was trying to hold in a laugh. The whole commissary was silent as they expected me to burst and shout at her. I kept my cool.

"I am so, so sorry, Chad," she said. "I didn't see you there and I wasn't watching where I was go–" she stopped when she saw me smiling. "Sorry."

"Meh ... I have heaps of these uniforms," I shrugged, gesturing to my Mackenzie Falls uniform. I half expected her to go back to her table and laugh; but whatever I was expecting, it wasn't this. She grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out of the commissary, leaving everybody staring. She was constantly apologising to me on the way to wherever we were going. "Where are we going?"

We had stopped outside her dressing room. She opened the door and walked straight to her closet. She pulled out a plain black undershirt, a button down white shirt and some black, white, and green board shorts. She yanked out a pair of black and silver havaianas. She chucked them at me and shoved me to her curtained changing room. "Put them on. Your studio's locked right now," was all she said. I didn't protest, although I did wonder how she knew that it was locked. She must have noticed my slight hesitation at her words because she added, "I saw the janitor lock up."

I went in to the curtained dressing room and came out with the stuff she gave me on and my Falls outfit folded neatly in a pile. I had the buttons on the white shirt undone as I slipped off my havaianas at the door. "Uh, thanks. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you have boys' clothes in your closet?"

She chuckled then answered, "They were for our next sketch. The girls dress up as boys and the boys dress up as girls, we go to the beach, and Zora comes along as a little kid and says that we look funny. Then all these other things happen and yeah..."

I laughed. "I quite like these clothes. They are more casual than any of the clothes I own."

"I have to admit, I do like the casual side of you," she said, shaking her head while she was organising her nail polish box. By the way, you can keep them. We decided against the sketch at the last minute and we didn't have any more ideas."

"Well, I would help you if I could, but I'm not one for comedy," I said, "by the way, this morning, why did you yell at me? To tell you the truth, I was a little frightened."

"Oh, do you remember Jesse?" I nodded. He was an alright guy. He was nice, caring and from what I heard, a great kisser. I shuddered to think that I actually knew that. "Well, he dumped me... in a text." She grabbed her phone, scrolled through it then handed it to me and went and sat down on the couch in the back section of the dressing room. It was open at a text message.

_S,_

_It's over. Sorry but U were just not enough. I moved on to try other women. I settled for Marietta, a rich, Italian woman who can satisfy me emotionally, financially as well as sexually, unlike U of course. U were all 'I want to wait until the moment is right'. Pshhh... Maybe we'll run into each other down the road but for now, don't bother calling, texting visiting, whatever. I've completely moved on,_

_-J_

"That dirty bastard!" I cried. Sonny looked at me in surprise. "I can't believe he broke up with you in a text that included that he's sleeping with someone else. He's also lame enough to say that he didn't even respect you enough to go at _your _pace! What a jerk!" I took a deep breath then sat down with Sonny.

"Anyway, so I was thinking that I should find out about this 'Marietta' so I looked it up on the net and I found out that it meant 'Bitter, as in a bitterly wanted child'. Ha! Then I researched her. I mean, Jesse lies about things to get his way, or sometimes he just makes things up for the sake of it, other times he just says that things happen to him. Things he wishes would happen. I wasn't sure if this was one of those times. I was thinking about it when you came in. I kicked you out for no reason and for that I am sorry, but I'd already thrown Tawni, Nico, Grady and Marshall out and I kicked Zora out of the vents, too. Then I heard them screaming at you so I knew you'd be occupied for a while, so I went to my laptop and found out that Marietta was completely made up. I was just about to let you in again, you know, to save you from all the yelling, when I heard you bang up against the wall. Then I heard you say that you didn't know what you did wrong and, no offence, but that made me laugh. I opened the door, dragged you in and locked the door back up again."

"How did you carry me, though?" I said, everything fitting now. She giggled before replying.

"I'm stronger that you think. I moved all of my furniture in all on my own, you know. My mother raised me to do things for myself when it's possible to do so," she smiled widely. I looked around the room; at all the lounges, tables, chairs, entertainment units etc. Then I looked back at her in disbelief. "I couldn't move my arms for three days."

I put my arm up so that it was resting on the back of the lounge we were sitting on. My arm slipped and landed around her shoulders. She looked at me them smiled. She sighed and turned her head back to face in front of us. "I'm bored," she said.

"Well, now, I don't want my Sonny being bored, now, do we?" I asked. She looked at me, imitating my smirk. "What?"

"You said 'my Sonny'," she said with a laugh. I shrugged. I knew what I said and I didn't really want to fight with Sonny right now.

"Sorry, my mistake," I apologised.

"Nah, it's alright, I really don't mind," she replied with a shrug, a weak smile and rosy cheeks. I smiled, too. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, I just sort of did it... again. I kissed her, and she kissed back. This time, though, when I pulled away, Sonny smiled, leaned over and kissed me again. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization as I deepened the kiss.

"What the... Sonny? Chad? Sonny and Chad?!" Tawni screeched. Sonny moved her lips to my ear and whispered a _"sorry"_. I chuckled quietly so that only Sonny could hear me.

"Tawni?" Sonny said, getting Tawni's attention. "Before you rave on about haw wrong it is to kiss the enemy, I just want to let you know that we didn't plan on it. It just sort of... happened."

"Okay, you've aid that, now, HOW COULD YOU?! YOU SAID YOU HATED CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!! YOU –" I stopped listening then. I looked over to see Sonny looking into my eyes. I found myself bending down to meet her lips again. She reached her hand up to cup my neck. I smiled as our lips made contact. We were separated by a scream. We both looked over to Tawni, who was staring at us, mouth wide open. I looked over at Sonny, which was a mistake, as she was looking at me too. I got lost in her eyes... again.

"I think I'm in love with her, though," I blurted out. Sonny's eyes grew wider, and then she smiled.

"WHAT?!!" Tawni screeched.

Sonny kissed me again. "I think I may be in love with you, too."

By now, Tawni was pacing, yelling to herself again. I grabbed Sonny's hand pointed to the door. She nodded. I slipped on my new thongs and we snuck out of the room. Once we were out, we started running. We ran behind my studio and sat down to catch our breath. She rested her head on my shoulder and kissed her hair.

"Don't think that I love you," I said to her. She looked up at me, an upset look on her face. "What I mean is, I don't _think_ I love you, I _know_ that I do."

She smiled wider than she had smiled that whole day.

She reached up and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"You missed," I smirked. She chuckled and kissed me sweetly on the lips. Just then, we heard someone cough. We both looked up at the same time to see the whole S_o Random! _and Mackenzie Falls casts, arms crossed.

Sonny leaned over to me subtly and whispered, "three ... two ..." and she pointed at our cast mates as, all at once, they began yelling, shouting, screaming... and when I leaned over to Sonny and kissed her, aaaw-ing; all except for Tawni, who stalked off with a huff.

**A/N: this is the end of my very first fanfic! If you want me to write a sequel or just to give up on writing all together, let me know! Review, because if you don't.... I know where you live!!!!**

**Hehehehehe jokes.**


End file.
